An Almost Forgotten Valentine's Day
by Snucius23
Summary: It was Valentine's Day and Snape had a date planned out for him and his husband, Lucius. Will Lucius even remember about it? Rated M for sexual content. Reviews would be appreciated.


Snape was staring at his watch, sighing quietly. He wasn't coming. He didn't know why he always expected Lucius to keep their dates. Maybe he shouldn't have built up his hopes so much this time. It wasn't anything special. Just a dumb muggle holiday. Who cared about Valenitne's Day anyway? He took one of the roses that he had bought for Lucius and started ripping off the petals, throwing each one into the fire, watching them burn. Lucius wasn't coming, he kept telling himself. He was stupid for getting his hopes up. He was looking for anything that would stop him from crying a little when there was a knock at the door. His head snapped up and he got to his feet quickly. He sprinted to the door and ripped it open, smiling widely. Without hesitation he leaped into his husbands arms, hugging him tightly.

He could hear Lucius laughing quietly, but didn't care as his husband's strong arms wrapped around him in return, making him feel safe. "I missed you" he mumbled into his lovers chest, before slowly pulling away, taking Lucius' hand and pulling him into the house, heading straight for the bedroom.

"Somebody is in a hurry" Lucius said, but Snape ignored it, and pushed him onto the bed, straddling him slightly.

"You've been gone over a month. I missed you" he said as he started to kiss down Lucius' neck, unbuttoning his lover's shirt, a hand slipping in to feel the smooth skin on Lucius' chest. He couldn't help himself and almost ripped the shirt off, growling quietly at Lucius' chuckles. "Don't laugh at me. I know you missed me too" he whispered, his tongue trailing over Lucius' shoulder blade.

Usually he was more patient, and he was definitely more romantic, but he had thought Lucius wasn't coming and now he couldn't seem to control himself. His hands slid down the planes of Lucius' stomach, tugging gently at the fair hair that lay below Lucius' bellybutton before sliding down to unbutton his trousers. His tongue swirled around his husbands left nipple before biting on it gently, his hand sliding into Lucius' boxers, wrapping around the half-hard member he found there. He smirked, starting to move his hand slowly, looking up into Lucius' face. His husband's eyes had half closed and he was biting his lip. Snape had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He let go of Lucius' cock long enough to pull off Lucius' trousers and boxers as well as his own shirt. As soon as he could, his hand reconnected with Lucius' cock, his thumb brushing over the tip, his teeth leaving bite marks down his lover's chest.

Snape kept biting his way down Lucius' chest, his tongue dipping into his bellybutton, his hand still moving lazily on Lucius' cock. Lucius' whimpers filled the air and it just egged Snape on. His tongue moved to Lucius' cock, licking at the tip, his tongue flicking at the slit, moaning at the taste of Lucius' precum. He kept his eyes on Lucius' as his lips stretched around the throbbing member, moving his head down slowly. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned, starting to suck Lucius' cock slowly, deepthroating him and then pulling up as slowly as he possibly could, knowing he was driving Lucius crazy. Lucius' hips jerked up, making Snape gag, but he didn't stop, he just moved slower, pinning Lucius' hips down with his strong hands.

He pulled away, looking in Lucius' eyes and smiling a little, licking his lips as he removed his own trousers and boxers, shivering a little as his painfully hard erection hit the cool air. He straddled Lucius, his hands moving slowly over Lucius' chest, his eyes still on the pale blue ones below him. Lucius was very quiet, but he always was when they made love like this. They knew each other so well, they didn't really need words. Snape leaned over and kissed his husband softly, smiling as a hand was tangled in his hair. He started to rock his hips, his ass rubbing against Lucius' cock, his eyes closing at the sheer bliss of the feeling. Soon he had driven himself wild and couldn't wait much longer. He took Lucius' cock in his hand and slowly guided it into his ass.

Two gasps erupted, one from each of the men, as Lucius' cock slid into Snape's warm, tight cavern. Snape just sat there for a few moments, letting his husband fill him up. He'd missed this so much. Words could not express how good this felt. His nails scratched over Lucius' chest as he started to move slowly, his eyes half closed with pleasure, his head thrown back. He couldn't hold back longer and was soon riding his lover as hard and fast as he could, moaning obscenities every time his husband's balls slapped his ass and his prostate was hit.

His eyes were focused on Lucius and he smiled a little, reaching down to wrap a hand around his erection, starting to jerk himself off. He heard Lucius groan and smiled even more, closing his eyes, still smashing himself down onto Lucius. He knew watching Snape touch himself really got Lucius going, and Snape was more than happy to oblige. Snape bit his lip as he felt Lucius' hands on his waist, helping him move faster, and his hand kept up with the quickened pace. It wasn't long before Snape screamed his lover's name at the top of his lungs, his cum shooting out of his cock and spraying all over Lucius' chest. At the same time all his ass muscles clenched around Lucius' cock, and Snape's feeling of bliss doubled as he pulled the orgasm from his husband and heard his own name screamed from the lips of that lovely man. Snape panted and collapsed on Lucius' cum-covered chest, panting quietly. He could feel Lucius' now soft cock still buried in him, a small trail of cum seeping out of his ass. His eyes closed and he smiled as the covers were pulled over him and a soft kiss was pressed to his forehead.

"I love you" he whispered, looking up into his husbands eyes and smiling. "Thank you for coming. I know it's hard for you to get away from your work."

"Don't thank me, love" replied the blonde haired man. "I would do anything for you."

At the words, Snape smiled even more, his cheeks flushing slightly. He was worn out from their lovemaking and within minutes was fast asleep on his husband's chest, his lips parted slightly. He didn't feel it as his back was rubbed soothingly by his husband, nor did he hear the blonde's whispered words, "Happy Valentine's day. I wish I could have spent all day with you in my arms. You're the love of my life. Sleep tight." And with that, both men were asleep, a smile spreading on Snape's face as he dreamt of his Lucius.


End file.
